Roy Harper
Roy Harper Jr., also known as Red Arrow and Arsenal, is a major character from Arrow. He made his debut in The War of the Universe. Canon Roy Harper is a recurring character from Arrow, which is set within the larger Arrowverse. Originally a hotheaded young man of low social standing who was once forced to live by stealing from others, he eventually rose to become a hero working alongside billionaire Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow. Pre-Convergence Though Roy's whereabouts are unspecified before he was dragged into the Murder Game, it can be assumed that he had been living his day to day life working alongside the Green Arrow. It can also be assumed that the events of the second season of Arrow has already happened, due to Roy not visibly being influenced by the Mirakuru Virus, a compound that sends him into a furious rampage when under heat which he is cured of by the end of the season. Plot Involvement The War of the Universe Though not particularly playing a significant role within the event, he worked with the others in the event to uncover the Reaper Signals. He was murdered in the third chapter of the event, accompanying Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Diabolic Add, and Mastermind Add within the afterlife plot, fighting off Reaper forces inside a facility resembling the Collectors Base. They are eventually joined by Joseph Joestar and Lisa Lisa when they are murdered, and later, they are rescued by representatives of the multiversal United Nations, notably Akane Tsunemori and Carth Onasi, with Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson in tow due to them being sent to the UN hideout on suspicion of being Traitors. While scouring through the base, Roy and the others come across one of the associates of the mastermind Elliot, Kenjiro Yamadera, the former Secretary-General of the United Nations who had defected at the end of Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo. Akane attempts to arrest him for his crimes, but Roy, misunderstanding the situation and believing that Kenjiro was in the right when he talked of bureaucracy being ineffective, attempts to defend him, saying that the government had never been there for him. However, before he could get very far, Joseph knocks him out before he can cause much interference. Fortunately, he awakens just in time for the final battle against Elliot and his forces, seemingly having no memory of the charade with Yamadera. Epilogue(s) The War of the Universe Though Roy never received a proper epilogue, it is generally assumed that, like the other Survivors, he manages to return to his home world safely. Character Relationships Roy was not notably close to anyone during the events of The War of the Universe. Gallery Roy0.jpg|Roy as he appears within the "Arsenal" suit, donning it whenever there is trouble, during the events of WotU. Trivia * As can be assumed from the pictures, this incarnation of Roy Harper hails from the Arrowverse, which naturally differs a bit from how he is portrayed in mainstream DC Comics. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The War of the Universe